My baby-sitter
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand la mère d'Aomine décide de s'absenter une petite semaine, elle fait appel à une baby-sitter - mais son fils Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, et encore moins d'une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat. UA.
1. Sunday

**My baby-sitter**

Résumé : **C'est bien connu, les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand elles décident de partir en voyage pendant une semaine avec leur mari, elles n'hésitent pas à faire appel à une baby-sitter. Aomine Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, surtout que sa baby-sitter était une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat... UA.**

Pairing : **Aokuro**

Genre : **Romance, Humour**

Rating : **T pour ce premier chapitre, tournera sûrement au M plus tard ;)**

N/A : **Hello :3**

**Hé non, je ne suis toujours pas morte, héhé :D /SBAAAF/ *juste une petite overdose de cours et de contrôles pour trois semaines, plus des fictions en cours à avancer, mais tout va bien*. Enfin, bref, plus sérieusement : comment allez-vous, cher lecteurs ? :D Moi en tout cas, je suis happy de poster une histoire sur le site, parce que rah la la, ça fait longtemps (et c'est même pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est une nouvelle fiction... tss, auteur barge et débile que tu es, doivent se dire les lecteurs ? XD /SBAAAF/)**

**Je sais pas si vous savez (mais si, vous savez 8D), aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin, et comme c'est la fête des amoureux, ben j'en ai profité aussi XD ! Perso, ça fait quatorze ans que je passe ma St Valentin avec mes mangas yaoi tout choupi *w* et vous ? :D /allez, pas de chichis, je suis sûre que vous aussi :D /SBAAAF/ *Splash, ne mets pas tous le monde dans le même sac que toi !*) Donc, je vous offre le premier chapitre d'une fiction Aokuro (mon tout premier, haha *o*) et que je dédie tout spécialement à Hikaru Chesire ^^ Je sais que tu t'attendais à un lemon, mais il arrivera un peu plus tard que prévu, dans cette fiction XD Et désolé pour tant de retard ! TT_TT**

**/SBAAAF/ *Splash, arrête de raconter ta viie...***

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin, comme d'habitude quoi... x)_

* * *

Même en dix-huit ans de vie sur Terre, Aomine n'avait jamais espéré vivre un moment pareil. Et pourtant, sa mère surprotectrice et « maman poule » en avait fait des tonnes avant ça. Elle pouvait faire toute une histoire pour une petite égratignure de rien du tout, et pleurer à chaudes larmes après l'avoir disputé, la mère d'Aomine Daiki pouvait déplacer des montagnes pour son fils - et croyez-en qu'elle en était capable. Parfois, Aomine se sentait tellement embarrassé qu'il préférait faire mine de ne pas la connaître et tracer son chemin, ignorant les mille petites attentions de sa mère à son égard (cependant, et il le jurait, il essayait de vivre avec !).

Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite : sa mère était peut-être allée un PEU TROP loin.

« Dai-chan, je te présente ta baby-sitter ! » déclara-t-elle fièrement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui effraya encore plus son fils. « Elle va rester avec toi pendant une semaine, le temps que je parte en voyage avec ton père ! »

Aomine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas sûr de bien vivre la réalité. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de réprimer sa mère sur le « Dai-chan » qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

« T... T'es sérieuse là ? » Aomine pointa du doigt le dit « baby-sitter » et fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu m'as même pas prévenu ! »

Sa génitrice poussa un profond soupir désespéré et ferma les yeux. « Tu ne m'écoute même pas quand je te parle, comment veux-tu être prévenu ? Enfin, bref, je ne m'éterniserai pas sur le sujet. Voici Kuroko Tetsuya. Il vient d'avoir ses vingt-et-un ans cette année. C'est donc ton aîné, alors tu lui dois respect. Compris ? »

Kuroko s'approcha de lui. Par réflexe, Aomine recula d'un pas, sursautant lorsque son « baby-sitter » lui tendit sa main.

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. » fit la voix calme et légèrement moqueuse du plus âgé. Aomine fit une moue, honteux d'être considéré comme un gamin aux yeux de l'autre, et grogna un « ça va, je sais » avant de serrer la main en face de lui.

Kuroko étira un sourire sur ses lèvres et murmura : « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Aomine-kun. »

Ce dernier lorgna leurs mains amicalement enlacées, puis leva ses yeux plus haut, vers le visage de Kuroko. Il était plus petit que lui - peut-être d'une vingtaine de centimètres, même moins !, alors comment diable pouvait-il surveiller un géant d'1m92 comme lui ? À quoi pensait sa mère, sérieusement ?

Aomine fronça des sourcils avant de soupirer. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour réfléchir avec son cerveau, de toute façon. Il avait toujours préféré les choses qui bougent, comme le basket. Et puis, il paraît que le basket rend classe, alors pourquoi pas.

« Enchanté... » Il hésita un instant. L'idiot qu'il était avait complètement oublié le nom de sa nouvelle « baby-sitter ».

« Tetsuya Kuroko. » lui rappela sa mère en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Aomine sursauta, pour se reprendre aussitôt.

« Enchanté... Tetsu. » termina-t-il, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il avait encore oublié le nom complet de sa « baby-sitter », mais il avait au moins retenu deux syllabes de son prénom, c'était déjà ça de bien. Et en plus, « Tetsu », ça sonnait classe !

D'abord surpris, Kuroko haussa finalement des épaules avant de sourire une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec sa « baby-sitter », et Aomine était loin de se douter de ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Comme prévu par la mère d'Aomine, Kuroko arriva le lendemain de leur rencontre, de bon matin, dans la maison familiale, juste avant le départ des parents. Leurs valises étaient déjà prêtes, installées devant la porte d'entrée, et malgré le stress et la pression qu'elle pouvait accumuler, la seule femme de la maison semblait toujours aussi fraîche et accueillante. Dès qu'elle vit la chevelure bleue si particulière de Kuroko, elle s'approcha aussitôt de lui et déposa deux bises amicales sur ses joues tout en lui souhaitant « bonjour ». Pas encore habitué à un traitement aussi familier, Kuroko ne bougea pas, mais il appréciait réellement l'attention que lui portait la mère d'Aomine.

« Comment vas-tu, Kuroko-kun ? Pas trop stressé pour cette première journée ? » demanda cette dernière en rangeant un objet quelconque dans un placard. Kuroko secoua la tête et il esquissa un petit sourire.

« Ça peut aller. »

La mère d'Aomine lui rendit son sourire, tandis qu'elle refermait le placard. « Tu sais, mon petit garçon... Oh, que dis-je ! Mon grand garçon Dai-chan, maintenant ! Il a grandi tellement vite, il dépasse même son père ! » s'extasia-t-elle en soupirant. « Il n'est pas aussi féroce qu'il en a l'air, en apparence. Il est très gentil, au fond. Il t'écoutera, et bien qu'il soit un vrai fainéant, il suffira juste que tu l'incite avec ses quelques petits magazines cochons, et le tour est joué. Et puis... »

Elle passa une main derrière ses cheveux pour les attacher en une queue de cheval, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Dai-chan n'est pas du genre à faire du mal à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est pas nécessaire évidemment. Il ne serait même pas capable d'achever une mouche. »

« Aomine-kun est comme un tsundere, alors... » murmura inconsciemment Kuroko en fronçant des sourcils. La mère d'Aomine le regarda, étonnée, avant de pouffer d'un rire qu'elle tenta d'étouffer - en vain.

« Un tsundere ? On peut dire ça oui ! » affirma-t-elle tout en se retenant de rire. Kuroko ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle pouffait de rire, mais il entendit derrière lui la voix grave d'un homme - qui le salua poliment par la suite en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Vous devez être Kuroko-san, n'est-ce pas ? Ma femme m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Merci de vous occuper de notre fils, en notre absence... Il est très paresseux, et n'écoute pas toujours, mais il n'en reste pas moins un très bon fils. »

Kuroko posa ses mains devant lui, secouant la tête. « Je vous en prie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez vous relevez. Vous êtes mon aîné, après tout. C'est à moi de... »

« Allons, ne sois pas si formel ! » intervînt la mère d'Aomine en soupirant. « Kuroko-kun est une très bonne personne, je suis sûr qu'il pourra se débrouiller ici tout seul avec Aomine. Et il est temps pour nous de partir, aussi. »

Kuroko et le père de la maison hochèrent tous les deux de la tête, et le trio se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, installant les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le père démarrait l'engin, sa femme revînt vers Kuroko et l'embrassa une deuxième fois sur ses deux joues avant de lui tendre une feuille pliée en quatre.

« C'est toute la liste de choses que Dai-chan est obligé de faire dans la semaine. Je compte sur toi ! » lui dit-elle avec empressement, puis elle entra dans la voiture sur le siège passager et lui accorda un « au revoir » de la main. Kuroko fit de même, et quelques instants plus tard, la voiture disparaissait au loin.

Il était désormais dans la demeure des Aomine, avec pour seule compagnie le fils de la famille : Daiki Aomine.

_#

Pendant deux heures, Kuroko resta seul dans le salon. Il ne se sentait pas autorisé à aller au second étage, déjà parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et aussi parce qu'il risquait de réveiller Aomine (et mettre quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur n'était pas dans ses plans, croyez-le ou non). Il avait bien tenté de s'occuper : regarder les dessins animés à la télévision, lire quelques magazines qui avaient été posés sur la table, admirer la plante au coin de la maison... Et en deux heures, il avait largement eu le temps de retenir chaque petits détails du salon - et désormais, il en connaissait chaque recoins (pendant qu'Aomine dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans son lit. Kuroko l'enviait : ce n'était pas Daiki qui s'était levé à 6 heures du matin pour voir ses parents partir... Et encore moins lui qui était resté deux heures de plus dans son lit à dormir).

Kuroko posa sa main sur la feuille que lui avait donné la mère d'Aomine. Il l'avait oubliée en cours de route, celle-là... Son désir de s'occuper avait été tellement fort qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lire la feuille.

« **11 choses à faire OBLIGATOIREMENT pendant mon absence.** » lut-il intérieurement. Il baissa les yeux, et continua sa lecture :

« **1) Ne laisse pas traîner tes déchets par terre.**  
**2) Extinction des feux à minuit.**  
**3) Prend ton bain tous les soirs.**  
**4) N'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là pour te tirer les oreilles que tu dois te reposer sur tes lauriers.**  
**5) Chaque fois que tu vas te coucher, n'oublie pas de bien éteindre l'eau, le gaz, et vérifie bien d'avoir éteint toutes les lumières.**  
**6) Mange des légumes.**  
**7) Laisse ton lit à Kuroko-kun. C'est lui qui va supporter tous tes caprices, alors tu as tout intérêt à le laisser se reposer tranquillement, comme il se doit.**  
**8) Si tu invites des amis à la maison, assure-toi qu'il ne rentre pas dans la chambre de Papa ou Maman.**  
**9) Pas d'alcool, ni de cigarettes.**  
**10) PAS DE SEXE DANS LA MAISON À PART DANS TA CHAMBRE, OK ?**  
**11) Et surtout, prend bien soin de ta baby-sitter.**

**P.S : Tu me connais, Dai-chan. Si je me rends compte que tu n'as pas respecté une de ces règles, tu sais ce qui t'attends. Bisous.**

**Signé : Maman (avec l'accord de Papa).** »

« Oh... Je vois... » murmura Kuroko en repliant le papier. « Donc, pas de cigarette à la maison.. Ça va être dur. »

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et soupira. C'était presque devenu un tic pour lui de masser sa nuque lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir sa drogue à côté de lui.

« Dur, dur... Bon courage à moi-même... » tenta de s'encourager Kuroko en fermant les yeux, en réalité désespéré.

_#

Il était dix heures du matin quand les marches de l'escalier grincèrent et qu'un bâillement retentit dans le salon. Aomine s'étira, poussant un soupir de bien-être après avoir craqué et réveillé tous ses muscles. Comme au à son habitude, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de lait avant d'aller vers le canapé du salon, dans l'idée de s'installer bien penaud et tout tranquille, comme son quotidien l'y avait habitué.

Mais il semblerait que cette fois, il n'allait pas se sentir aussi libre et seul bien longtemps.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa première gorgée de lait en voyant allongé là, sur son canapé, le type qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar - ou du moins, ce qu'il avait cru être un cauchemar, si ce n'était pas la réalité.

« O-Oh... Putain... » Aomine faillit crier comme une petite fille, mais il se retînt juste à temps en voyant le type de son cauchemar profondément endormi. À priori, Morphée l'avait déjà capturé loin d'ici. Sa baby-sitter ne pouvait donc rien lui faire - tant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Mais il n'empêche qu'Aomine se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, parce que bordel, personne ne faisait appel à une « baby-sitter » pour surveiller son gosse de DIX-HUIT ans. Bon sang, dix-huit années quoi ! Sa mère était une maman poule, oui, mais à ce point-là ? Et où était la confiance mère-fils chez les Aomine ?

Le seul fils de la famille claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de remarquer du coin de l'œil la feuille posée et pliée en quatre sur la table. Curieux - mais redoutant en même temps le contenu, il déplia néanmoins la feuille, et ce qu'il y lut lui déplut plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait la haine. Particulièrement contre cette stupide feuille.

« C'est quoi c'truc... C'te vieille sorcière a quand même pas osé... » grogna-t-il, incrédule, tenant la feuille dans ses mains tremblantes. On aurait dit qu'il tenait entre ses mains le sort de l'Univers entier...

Effrayé, il tenta de réveiller celui qui se présentait comme le « Tetsu » de son cauchemar, mais la seule réaction qu'il eût fut un grognement, suivit d'un « Kagami-kun, pas maintenant », et il s'était aussitôt rendormi.

« Oï, je suis pas ton « Kagami »... » fit Aomine, choqué. Il était tellement dépassé par les événements qu'il ne comprenait plus rien, et ici, son seul espoir était sa soi-disante « baby-sitter », qui dormait profondément à côté de lui.

Parfaite VDM.

_#

L'après-midi venait d'être entamée lorsque Kuroko se réveilla. Il papillonna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, et tenté de se rendormir dans un profond sommeil, il referma ses paupières.

Mais il se redressa vivement quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, suivit de grognements et de soupirs. Kuroko reconnut sans trop mal la voix d'Aomine - et oh merde, il avait complètement oublié sa mission « baby-sitting ». Il le vit arriver dans le salon, téléphone coincé contre son épaule et son oreille, un coussin dans ses bras, et dès qu'Aomine vit à son tour qu'il était réveillé, il lui balança son coussin en pleine poire, avant de raccrocher son téléphone après un rapide « salut ». Kuroko se massa le nez et regarda Aomine, lui lançant presque un regard noir.

« Aomine-kun. Bonjour. » dit-il néanmoins, sa voix légèrement déformée car il pinçait son nez, le massant pour faire partir la douleur. Daiki eut un sourire de pur sadique devant cette vision, et il le salua à son tour.

« 'Lut, Tetsu. Où devrais-je dire, la petite marmotte ? »

Kuroko fronça légèrement des sourcils en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner Aomine - et puis quoi encore, c'était pas lui qui dormait toute la matinée...

« Je ne suis pas une marmotte. » répliqua-t-il en se déplaçant vers Aomine. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui asséna un coup dans les côtes, ce qui fit crisper le plus grand (un coup bien pratique pour les spéciales grandes perches, en passant). Aomine poussa un gémissement de douleur et se replia sur lui-même, se tenant les côtes avec ses bras.

« Aïe... Tetsu, t'aurais pu y aller mollo... » gémit-il en grimaçant.

_'Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma mère a choisi un type pareil comme « baby-sitter »...'_

Aomine leva les yeux vers Kuroko : il le regardait avec cette expression impassible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre - et c'était peut-être vrai...

_'Ce type est un démon !'_

« Tu as déjà mangé ? » demanda Kuroko en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tandis qu'Aomine se tordait de douleur, semblable à un asticot. Il répondit un « non » à moitié étouffé par la douleur, que sa baby-sitter ignora royalement et continua la conversation. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais manger en particulier ? »

Il n'y eût pas vraiment de réponse, si ce n'était qu'un mouvement de tête qui partait de gauche à droite de la part d'Aomine.

Kuroko poussa un léger soupir et entra dans la cuisine? Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il était motivé pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom, et pour le prouver, il enfila avec vigueur un tablier dont il attacha les fils derrière sa taille avant de se poster devant le plan de travail, qu'il fixa pendant un long moment de silence, rempli de silencieuses réflexions.

En réalité, Kuroko se demandait simplement quoi préparer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'aimait manger Aomine, ni ce qu'il détestait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait cuisiner qu'une seule chose à peu près comestible, et il n'était pas franchement sûr qu'Aomine le mangerait.

Mais est-ce qu'il avait seulement le choix ?

L'air résigné, Kuroko ouvrit finalement un placard pour y prendre une tablette de chocolat.

_#

« C'est quoi c'truc ? »

Aomine lorgna le « truc » en question : ça avait une forme ovale, presque celle d'un gâteau, mais dont le côté gauche était complètement en pente, et il y avait cette couleur marron qui, franchement, ne lui disait rien de bon. Il ne savait pas ce que sa baby-sitter avait essayé de faire, peut-être un test d'empoisonnement ? Qui sait...

« C'est un gâteau au chocolat. » lui répondit Kuroko en s'asseyant en face de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, assis sur des tabourets autour de la table à manger ronde et assez petite, mais largement grande pour quatre personnes. Au milieu, il y avait le « repas » de Kuroko - parce qu'honnêtement, ce truc bizarre marron ne ressemblait PAS DU TOUT à un « repas », et encore moins à un gâteau. Lui qui pensait ne jamais trouver pire que son amie d'enfance dans le domaine de la cuisine, il avait eu tout faux : sa baby-sitter pouvait largement prendre sa place de top 1 en ce qui concernait les repas étranges et pas très appétissant.

« Un gâteau... au chocolat ? » répéta Aomine en plongeant son couteau dans le plat. Il tira une grimace de dégoût en voyant un liquide brunâtre ressortir de la fissure et dégouliner sur le reste du gâteau en glissant sur la pente, puis inonder le reste de l'assiette.

« S'il te plaît, goûte-le. » fit sa baby-sitter, les yeux pleins d'espoirs, même si son visage impassible n'en avait pas l'air. Aomine avala sa salive, fixant le gâteau avec méfiance comme s'il était une créature hideuse qui allait lui sauter dessus. Il plongea le couteau plus profondément dans la fissure, et cette fois, il rencontra une surface un peu plus dure, qu'il brisa facilement - cependant, inutile de dire qu'il ne préférait pas savoir ce que c'était...

« Je... dois le goûter ? »

« S'il te plaît. » ajouta Kuroko, ses mains jointes contre paumes comme s'il priait que son gâteau soit le plus comestible possible. Aomine ne sut pas pourquoi il avait pris sa fourchette, ni pourquoi il l'avait plantée dedans, et encore moins comment il avait pu engloutir un morceau aussi...

Dégueulasse. Et c'était le cas de le dire.

Deux secondes plus tard, il partit se réfugier aux toilettes sous l'œil surpris de Kuroko, qui se demanda alors ce qui se tramait chez Aomine - à moins qu'il ne soit partit au W.C pour dégueuler le morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'il venait de bouffer, et c'était compréhensible dans ce sens. Au vu de la réaction d'Aomine - son premier cobaye, huh - Kuroko décida de ne pas se risquer à goûter à son plat, et il le jeta dans la poubelle avec un air déçu et désespéré.

Le gâteau au chocolat était le seul plat qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire manger à Aomine à part ça ?

« C'est le truc le plus immonde que j'ai jamais goûté. » fit la voix rauque de ce dernier en s'approchant de Kuroko, et il lui prit les épaules avant de lui demander : « Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire d'autre ? »

Sa baby-sitter secoua la tête. « J'avais l'habitude de manger les plats de Kagami-kun. »

_'Encore lui...'_ soupira intérieurement Aomine en relevant une nouvelle fois le nom de « Kagami », mais il décida de garder ça dans un coin de sa tête et continua la conversation.

« Okay, bien. Sache que je ne suis pas le meilleur en cuisine, mais j'peux bien t'apprendre deux trois trucs. D'abord, de un : le gâteau au chocolat n'est pas un repas. De deux : si tu continues comme ça, t'es mort. De trois : NE CONFOND JAMAIS LE SUCRE ET LE SEL. Bordel. T'as vu un peu ma tête quand j'ai bouffé un truc salé, alors que j'm'attendais à un truc sucré ? Fais plus jamais ça, si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes intestinaux. Et maintenant, au boulot. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Kuroko mangeait avec délice l'omelette que venait de lui préparer Aomine.

_#

La fin de la journée arrivait à grand pas. Tranquillement assis sur le canapé, Tetsuya lisait avec intensité un livre de recettes (et encore de gâteaux au chocolat) tandis qu'Aomine feuilletait un magazine où posaient des femmes mannequins - certaines à moitié dénudées. Arriva un moment où il émit un sifflement appréciateur, et il retira le livre des mains de Kuroko avant de lui tendre sous le nez la jeune femme qu'il venait de siffler, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle te plaît ? » demanda-t-il en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Kuroko. Ce dernier haussa des épaules, et Aomine ne voulu pas y croire lorsqu'il le vit aussi impassible face à la vue d'une beauté pareille.

« Elle est jolie. » murmura Tetsuya en regardant le plus jeune des deux, qui était incrédule et abasourdi.

« Juste jolie ? Pas sexy, ni bonne, ni chaude ? Nan mais t'as vu sa poitrine ?! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant du doigt les deux grosses pastèques qui lui servaient justement de poitrine.

« En effet, elle en a de gros. » constata Kuroko, sans émotion distincte. Aomine gambergea dans sa tête pour trouver une raison à ce comportement, quand il en trouva finalement une.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dire qu'elle est sexy ? T'as une petite amie ? »

« Non. » répondit clairement Kuroko. Aomine haussa un sourcil, perturbé par cette réponse claire et nette et sans appel. Alors quoi, s'il n'avait pas de petite amie ? Il pouvait bien apprécier les nanas au gros nanars, non ? À moins qu'il préférait les poitrines plates...

_'Hein ? Pas possible, des poitrines plates ? Me dîtes pas qu'il est...'_

« T'es gay ? »

Aomine avait lancé cette question sans réfléchir, ni même penser aux conséquences qu'il engendrait.

Tetsuya le regarda intensément du coin de l'œil, et les paroles qu'il sembla prononcer semblèrent plus froides que jamais.

« Si je te réponds oui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la question que venait de lui poser sa baby-sitter. Parce que sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de ce qu'il allait faire ? Il s'appelait pas Madame Irma la voyante quand même ! N'importe qui n'aurait aucune idée de savoir ce qu'il voudrait faire si tel ou telle chose venait à arriver !

« Est-ce que tu as peur des gens comme moi, Aomine-kun ? Es-tu dégoûté ? »

La voix de Kuroko était glaciale. Aomine en avait des frissons de peur, et il était choqué par ce changement chez sa baby-sitter qui, même si elle lui avait parue impassible aux premiers abords, c'était en réalité une véritable gaffeuse qui ne savait même pas faire un gâteau au chocolat.

Aomine n'aurait pas su décrire cette sensation, mais il avait en quelque sorte envie de réchauffer Kuroko, pour que sa voix devienne de nouveau chaleureuse malgré la façade impassible de son visage.

Voyant le manque de réponse chez Aomine, Kuroko l'interpella, mais cette fois d'une voix inquiète.

Il ne sut pas trop comment, ni trop pourquoi, Aomine l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne le repousse brusquement. Il murmura un « désolé » avant de monter les escaliers quatre par quatre et arriva rapidement dans sa chambre, s'adossant à la porte juste après l'avoir refermée.

Puis, il posa sa main sur sa bouche et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que j'viens d'faire, au juste... ? »

* * *

**Ici se termine le premier chapitre de My baby-sitter :D /grosse auteure sadique en vue/**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ Je vous avoue qu'Aomine est un petit peu OOC dans cette fiction, parce que j'ai largement préféré un Aomine tout sympa plutôt qu'un Aomine prétentieux comme celui qu'on connaît XD (surtout que les derniers épisodes sortis sur le match Too VS Seirin *q* Raaah, le pied ! Aomine et Kagami sont trop sexy dans la Zone ! *q* Mais le meilleur, c'est à la fin du match, là où on nous réserve un beau AoKuroKaga, magnifique *-* J'arrête pas de penser que ce threesome devrait franchement être l'OTP de KnB XD)**

**Je vous avoue aussi qu'en ce moment, j'évite un maximum de traîner sur l'ordi quand mes parents sont là (TT_TT) La seule raison étant que j'ai complètement foiré mon brevet blanc de maths (savez, un 14,5/40, haha... J'avais toujours dit que j'étais une merde en maths XD - par contre, j'ai eu 38/40 en histoire-géo 8D ! Et pan, dans les dents ! /OSEF/), enfin bref, si je veux pas me faire réprimander par mes parents à chaque fois, vaut mieux que j'évite de traîner trop sur l'ordi x) (heureusement, il y a toujours mon portable sur qui je peux compter pour lire des fictions *-* /happy ! :D/)**

**Bref, Splash arrête de raconter sa vie une bonne fois pour toute, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o **


	2. Sunday II

**My baby-sitter**

Résumé : **C'est bien connu, les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand elles décident de partir en voyage pendant une semaine avec leur mari, elles n'hésitent pas à faire appel à une baby-sitter. Aomine Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, surtout que sa baby-sitter était une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat... UA.**

Pairing : **Aokuro, ça change pas ;)**

Genre : **Romance, Humour, UA, OOC**

Rating : **On continue avec du T, tournera au M très sûrement 8D !**

N/A : **Bonjour tout le monde :D**

**On repart sur notre lancée de "My baby-sitter" (aaaw, yeah ! Je sais que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience, huhu ~ /SBAAAF/) avec ce second chapitre :D. C'est la première fois que je sors un chapitre aussi rapidement x) - et dieu seul sait comment j'ai pu faire ça, mais j'espère que je ne vais pas casser mon rythme de publication XD (ce qui, soyons honnête, est totalement impossible pour une nana comme moi. Une grosse feignasse, à vrai dire x) Et pourtant, j'ai pleins d'idées en tête u_u, je le jure !).**

**Autre chose, j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette fiction :3 Ceux qui la suivent, qui l'ont ajoutée en favoris, ceux qui ont posté une review, et ceux qui ont cliqué dessus sans même savoir pourquoi x), un GROS MERCI A VOUS ^^ ! J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre la fiction jusqu'au bout, je vous promets de faire une publication régulière ! c:**

**Oh et sinon, quoi dire d'autre... A part bonne lecture ! ;)**

_Je serais polygame si les personnages de Kuroko no Basket m'appartenait. (Mal)heureusement, c'pas le cas XD !_

* * *

Kuroko passa une main derrière sa nuque avant de soupirer, regardant devant lui la place désormais vide du canapé. Quelques minutes plus tôt Aomine avait été là, assis au même endroit. Son magazine était tombé à terre, et il avait fallu du temps à Kuroko pour s'en rendre compte - et même se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer tout court.

Dès sa première impression, Aomine lui avait semblé énergique et plein de bonnes réactions - mais qui aurait su qu'il réagirait comme tel ? Kuroko n'aurait jamais prévu ça. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et pour le coup, il était vraiment perdu. Comment est-ce qu'il devait considérer ce geste ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine cherchait à faire exactement, rien que sous le coup de cette soudaine impulsion ?

Kuroko avait des tas de questions. Mais ses réponses, il ne les trouverait qu'auprès d'Aomine.

'_Courage à moi-même...'_ s'encouragea-t-il mentalement avant de se lever du canapé. Avec des pas hésitants, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre lorsqu'il marcha sur la première marche et qu'il l'entendit grincer dans un bruit désagréable à ses oreilles. Il continua malgré tout à monter les escaliers - et qui diable aurait cru que ça lui prendrait autant de temps ? Il était tellement angoissé à l'idée de parler à Aomine qu'il pourrait presque s'en évanouir...

Il approcha sa main de la porte, prêt à frapper contre la surface en bois. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'obliger à donner deux petits coups, qui furent à peine audible. En fait, ça avait été comme s'il avait caressé la porte à la place de la frapper...

« A...Aomine-kun ? » interpella-t-il d'une voix douce, inquiète et hésitante. Il n'y eût pas de réponse, et ce silence emplit Kuroko d'une profonde angoisse. Il passa (encore une fois) sa main derrière sa nuque, et il posa sa tête contre la porte. « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... J'ai été un peu brutal, et - »

Kuroko s'interrompit lui-même en entendant Aomine grogner. Ce dernier se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour s'asseoir à même le sol et soupira, rejetant sa tête contre la surface en bois.

« C'pas ta faute, Tetsu. » dit-il d'une voix moins assurée que ce qu'il aurait voulu. De l'autre côté de la porte, Kuroko s'asseyait lui aussi au sol, tellement soulagé d'avoir réglé cette embrouille que ses jambes ne le tenaient même plus. Ç'aurait été une véritable catastrophe si Aomine en était venu à le détester, surtout pour son premier jour de baby-sitting.

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens qui découvrent que tu es gay n'ont pas la réaction que tu espérais voir. » fit Kuroko en fermant les yeux, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs. « Ils sont dégoûtés, ils t'évitent par n'importe quels moyens, c'est comme s'ils avaient décidé de creuser un fossé entre eux et toi. Mais... »

Kuroko rouvrit les yeux, laissant ses pupilles bleues briller d'une profonde nostalgie qu'il n'exprimait que par son regard.

« Aomine-kun n'est pas comme ça. »

« ... »

Aomine passa une main dans ses cheveux, à la fois heureux et embarrassé d'être considéré comme tel par sa baby-sitter. La voix de Kuroko était de nouveau chaleureuse, et il en était plus que rassuré - pour son premier jour, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa baby-sitter se mette en colère après lui (il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'elle tenterait bien un jour ou l'autre de l'empoisonner avec un de ses gâteaux au chocolat...).

« Quand... Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ? Je veux dire... Quand as-tu su que tu avais une préférence pour... les hommes ? » demanda Aomine avec plus de mal que prévu, butant presque sur le dernier mot. Bon sang, il ne savait pas que ça pouvait prendre autant de temps pour poser une seule question...

D'abord surpris, Kuroko se résigna finalement à y répondre.

« En troisième année, au collège. Je suis sorti avec un garçon pour la première fois. Je pensais sincèrement que je ne ressentais de l'attirance que pour lui, mais après notre rupture, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les garçons en général. Ça a été dur à accepter, même pour moi. » raconta Kuroko, la voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aomine jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je peux te poser une dernière question ? » demanda-t-il. Kuroko lui répondit par un « bien sûr », et Aomine reprit : « Est-ce que ma mère sait que tu es... enfin... »

« Gay ? » le coupa Kuroko, faisant légèrement sursauter Aomine. Il ne s'attendait pas à une intervention aussi soudaine de la part du bleuté...

« O-Ouais... »

Kuroko laissa le silence planer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Lorsqu'on s'est vu pour la première fois, j'ai jugé bon de ne rien lui dire, parce que ça ne la concernait pas. Mais elle a voulu en savoir plus, alors je lui ai raconté. Je n'aurais pas pu lui mentir. Mais même en sachant que j'étais gay, elle a voulu me garder comme ta baby-sitter. C'est vraiment une bonne personne. »

_'Je vois... Je pige mieux pourquoi elle a décidé de prendre un type pareil comme baby-sitter... Elle préfère largement un type sincère qu'un type qui mentirait pour gagner du fric. C'est sûr que c'est plus rassurant de savoir son gamin avec une personne comme Tetsu.'_

Aomine se releva et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir, retrouvant derrière elle sa baby-sitter assise à même le sol, et qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frits. Il étira un sourire avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. » s'excusa-t-il au passage en relevant le bleuté. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Ça ne fait rien. »

Aomine remarqua que les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis, et il en profita pour lui donner une petite tape amicale derrière son dos avec un ricanement.

« T'es un chic type, Tetsu !»

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en sentant la main d'Aomine venir cogner contre son dos et soupira, néanmoins en esquissant un sourire discret.

_'Tu es vraiment une bonne personne toi aussi, Aomine-kun_.'

_#

Les omelettes d'Aomine avaient été suffisamment assez pour remplir l'estomac de sa baby-sitter ainsi que celui du lycéen, et d'un accord commun, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de s'amuser un peu jusqu'à 21h30. Après avoir terminé la vaisselle, Kuroko se rendit dans la chambre d'Aomine, où il vit ce dernier en train d'allumer sa console de jeu. Il vînt le rejoindre et s'assit au pied de son lit, regardant la pile de jeux que lui montrait Aomine.

« '**The Haunted Places**' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kuroko en fixant la pochette d'un jeu pris au hasard. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux longs, dont le visage était déformée par un rictus inquiétant, et ses yeux avaient cette couleur rouge et jaune vraiment maléfique...

« Un jeu d'horreur. Vraiment flippant, j'ai presque fait dans mon froc, mais il est marrant. » déclara Aomine en plaisantant. « Tu veux tester ? »

Kuroko regarda la pochette du jeu avec méfiance, comme si tout à coup, la femme allait en sortir pour l'attraper, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

« Je n'aime pas ces jeux-là. » déclara-t-il en reposant la pochette par terre. Cependant - et pour son plus grand malheur - Aomine eût la brillante idée de reprendre la pochette en main et de rentrer le CD dans la console.

« Oh, allez ! Fais pas ta chochotte, Tetsu, t'as quand même 21 ans ! » se moqua Aomine en revenant vers lui. Il prit sa manette, tandis que l'écran affichait déjà le menu du jeu, accompagné d'une musique super angoissante.

« Aomine-kun, je suis sérieux. Je hais ce genre de choses. » déclara Kuroko en le regardant. Aomine le fixa à son tour avant de se lever - mais si Kuroko avait cru qu'il allait retirer le disque, il avait eu tort sur tout la ligne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine revînt à côté de lui, et ils étaient désormais plongés dans le noir - au grand dam de Kuroko, qui se retînt du mieux qu'il put de baffer Aomine (parce que sinon, on pourrait porter plainte contre lui pour maltraitance envers les mineurs...). La chambre était maintenant seulement illuminée par l'écran de la télévision, et Kuroko se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas prendre un coussin dans ses bras. Il était quand même un homme, voyons...

« Ça y est, ça commence ! » s'extasia Aomine avec un grand sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Kuroko fixa l'écran où se déroulait le jeu. Il pouvait sans trop mal voir une jeune fille, « armée » si on pouvait dire d'une torche, et elle se trouvait dans un parc vide et désert. Il faisait nuit et il semblait y avoir du vent, car les feuilles des arbres faisaient beaucoup de bruit par moment.

Le bleuté frissonna en ressentant l'atmosphère inquiétante du jeu - mais il n'osait plus se lever pour rallumer la lumière. Et pourtant, ça l'aurait bien rassuré...

« Bon, paraît qu'elle cherche un bracelet qu'elle a perdu dans ce parc. » fit Aomine à côté de lui, heureusement trop concentré dans son jeu pour voir que sa baby-sitter n'était pas dans son état normal. « Il faut absolument qu'elle le retrouve, parce que c'est un cadeau de sa sœur défunte. Wow, flippant ! J'commence à avoir peur, j'te passe la manette Tetsu ! »

Ce dernier paniqua en recevant la manette entre ses mains, et il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de la refuser, car Aomine le lui avait donné de force. Lorsqu'il voulu la redonner au propriétaire de la chambre, ce dernier secoua les mains et lui déclara que même si l'apocalypse viendrait, il ne la toucherait pas. Kuroko se résigna donc à jouer, poussant un profond soupir exaspéré qui cachait en réalité sa grande panique intérieure.

« Je... Je dois avancer ? » demanda-t-il en faisant tourner la caméra du jeu de gauche à droite.

« Yep. Elle cherche son bracelet. » lui répondit Aomine, et cet enfoiré avait l'air de l'homme le plus zen au monde. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit que ce jeu le faisait flipper ?

_'Mon œil oui... Il a plutôt l'air de se marrer !'_ soupira intérieurement Kuroko en faisant avancer la jeune fille du jeu. Il s'approchait près d'un toboggan quand soudain, un ricanement sinistre résonna, et le vent souffla un peu plus fort, faisant gémir la fille du jeu.

« Putain c'était quoi c'rire ? C'était grave flippant ! » commenta Aomine - et entendre sa voix dire de telles idioties, ça rassurait grandement Kuroko, dont le coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Bon dieu, il était sûr et certain qu'à tous les coups, s'il se retournait, il y aurait un fantôme qui l'attendrait et qui se réjouirait de le faire autant chier.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » soupira Kuroko en continuant d'avancer. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus vers une petite maison en forme de cabane, qui ne lui disait rien de bon pour la suite...

« Entre. Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose. » proposa Aomine. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que Kuroko avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette cabane.

Finalement, - et à cause d'un Aomine impatient - Kuroko fit entrer la jeune fille dans la cabane et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'une petite table en bois recouverte d'un tissu bleu, un bouton s'afficha sur l'écran et indiquait lequel appuyer sur la manette. Kuroko appuya sur la touche et sur l'écran, il vit la jeune fille se baisser pour ramasser un objet brillant par terre. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main n'apparaisse de sous la nappe bleue et qu'elle n'accroche le poignet de la pauvre jeune fille.

Kuroko faillit frôler la crise cardiaque en voyant la scène - mais les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent encore plus vite lorsqu'il vit un corps sortir de la table, avec une chevelure noire traînante au sol, dévoilant le visage déformé d'une femme qui criait des « aidez-moi ».

Aomine manqua un cri avant de se marrer de rire, tandis que sa baby-sitter restait statufiée sur place - incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'en était trop pour son pauvre coeur. Il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ces fameux _'jumpscares'_ encore plus longtemps...

« C'est à ton tour, Aomine-kun. » déclara-t-il subitement en passant la manette à Aomine, dont le rire continua malgré tout. Kuroko se demanda si par hasard, Aomine ne serait pas en train de se payer de sa tête...

« Ok, ok, je prends la relève. Compte sur moi, Tetsu ! » fit-il en prenant la manette. La jeune fille du jeu retirait son poignet de l'emprise de la femme et courrait précipitamment dehors, quand soudain, elle trébucha sur un caillou et tomba par terre. Sur le sol, on pouvait voir arriver une chevelure noire qui glissait vers elle telle une cascade, lentement mais sûrement. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, et la jeune fille n'avait sans doute aucun moyen de s'en échapper si ce n'était que prendre la lampe torche tombée quelques mètres à côté d'elle.

Aomine réagit rapidement et fit ramper la jeune fille près de la lampe. Au dernier moment où elle l'attrapa, la chevelure entourait ses pieds - mais elle eût le temps d'allumer la lampe torche pour faire fuir le fantôme et rester tranquille, du moins pour quelques temps.

Kuroko soupira et passa une main derrière sa nuque, soulagé de ne plus avoir affaire à cette chose non identifiée pour quelques temps. Enfin un peu de repos... Il détestait vraiment les fantômes. Mais plus important encore, il n'avait aucune idée de comment faisait Aomine pour supporter une telle angoisse. Ce jeu était une véritable tuerie mentale ! Kuroko était déjà anéanti à peine les dix minutes du jeu commencées, comment est-ce qu'Aomine arrivait à y jouer sans perdre la boule ?

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Aomine en remarquant qu'on le regardait. Kuroko plissa des yeux et tira, à peine perceptible, une moue boudeuse avant de lui accorder un regard susceptible.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir si peur que ça. »

Aomine le fixa et s'écria brusquement : « Tu rigole, j'ai failli faire dans mon froc tout à l'heure ! J'sens que cette saloperie va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre... » grogna-t-il par la suite. Kuroko poussa un autre soupir et haussa des épaules, persuadé qu'Aomine n'avait en réalité pas peur du tout.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi jusqu'à l'heure tardive de minuit, où Kuroko obligea le jeune homme à éteindre sa console. Ce dernier ne rechigna pas - sachant pertinemment que s'il ne respectait pas les règles imposées par sa mère, il allait morfler - et mit fin au jeu avant de se relever. Il s'étira, faisant craquer ses muscles, et poussa un bâillement bruyant.

« J'suis pété. » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. « 'Vais chercher un futon... » ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Si Kuroko hocha de la tête, il n'en fut pas moins que son coeur rata un battement et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. Parce que c'est vrai, après tout, il était désormais SEUL et dans le NOIR en plus (pourquoi diable est-ce qu'Aomine n'avait pas allumé la lumière ? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi... ?).

Un frisson le parcouru soudainement. Kuroko se retourna face à la fenêtre, regardant les branches de l'arbre devant la maison des Aomine - il pouvait aussi entendre le bruit du vent, qui cognait contre la fenêtre, et son souffle qui semblait donner vie aux branches. Ça les rendait encore plus terrifiantes, et c'était vraiment flippant...

Il sursauta lorsque le grincement des escaliers lui parvînt aux oreilles. Dès lors, il commençait vraiment à avoir les jetons - et il se demanda si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague d'Aomine.

_'Si c'est le cas, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça...'_ fit-il intérieurement en avalant sa salive. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de jouer à ce jeu ? Il détestait vraiment les fantômes, c'était officiel. À partir de maintenant, il ne toucherait plus aucun jeu d'horreur, parole de l'ancien et unique sixième joueur fantôme du lycée Seirin (et l'ironie ne nous lâche pas, hm ?).

« Re ! » fit soudain la voix d'Aomine, manquant de faire faire une crise cardiaque à sa baby-sitter. Cette dernière avait sursauté avant de reprendre ses esprits, trop plongée dans ses histoires de fantômes pour encore penser à la présence d'Aomine. Ce dernier haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil, trouvant franchement bizarre la réaction de Kuroko. « Wow, du calme ! Ce n'est que moi, pas cette saloperie aux cheveux longs ! »

« Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. » s'excusa Kuroko avant de remarquer grâce à la clarté de la lune une bouteille d'eau dans la main d'Aomine. « Tu es descendu en bas ? » demanda-t-il. Aomine ne voyant pas l'intérêt de la question, répondit tout de même.

« Yep. J'ai pris une bouteille d'eau. »

Kuroko poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux de savoir que ce n'était qu'Aomine qui faisait grincer les escaliers - et non pas une quelconque forme bizarre avec des cheveux noirs - et s'allongea sur le matelas, sentant tout de même qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit malgré sa fatigue. De son côté, Aomine installa son futon et il posa sa bouteille d'eau près de lui avant de se recouvrir avec sa couverture.

« Bonne nuit, Aomine-kun. » lui souhaita Kuroko en se faufilant sous la couette.

Il entendit un bâillement, puis Aomine qui murmurait à son tour : « Bonne nuit, Tetsu. »

Et tu parles d'une bonne nuit...

* * *

**Ici se termine le second chapitre ^^**

**Il fait à peu près la même taille que le premier x) - j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de faire des chapitres plus grands les uns que les autres, du coup, y'en avait toujours un qui était plus long à lire que l'autre, et ainsi de suite x). Mais je vais essayer de garder cette taille pour cette fiction, et ça m'arrange pour tenter de garder un rythme de publication régulier XD (si je tiens, bien sûr...).**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvez les personnages trop OOC XD Moi personnellement, j'aime beaucoup écrire un Kuroko avec plusieurs facettes toutes mignonnes qui ne correspondent pas du tout à son apparence froide et impassible XD ! C'tellement chou j'trouve *w* (quoique, je commence vraiment à avoir des goûts bizarres en ce moment x) je commence à apprécier les uke plus âgé que leurs semes, mais ARGH ! je trouve ça super cuuute *w*)**

**En-fin-bref ~ Il faudrait que j'arrête de raconter ma vie sur ce site, moi... XD (parce qu'à la base, c'pas vraiment un site pour parler de sa vie x))**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre ;) !  
Big hug :3 ! \o**


	3. Monday

**My baby-sitter**

Résumé : **Les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand la mère d'Aomine décide de s'absenter une petite semaine, elle fait appel à une baby-sitter - mais son fils Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, et encore moins d'une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat. UA.**

Pairing : **Aokuro**

Genre : **Romance et Humour complètement naze :D /SBAAAF/**

Rating : **T (enfin, pour le moment 8D)**

N/A : **OLAAAA ! :D**

**Ok, c'est bien la première fois que je tiens un rythme de publication aussi rapide ! XD Je me souviens que le dernier chapitre avait été publiée mercredi dernier, ça fait à peine une semaine, et je reviens avec le troisième chapitre de My baby-sitter. Décidément... Le Aokuro me motive, mais plus que ça, je suis super motivée par vos reviews surtout ! :D J'étais super contente de voir que le second chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il y avait encore des ajouts de favoris et de follows ^o^ Un gros merci à vous pour vos encouragements ! ;)**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous choquera pas trop, du moins, je parle de la fin. Je ne vous révèle rien (eh, sinon ce serait pas marrant ! XD), mais je suis certaine que ma trop grosse imagination choquera plus d'un lecteur x) !**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

_Si vous avez lu les derniers scans, alors je pense que si j'aurais été la créatrice de KnB, j'aurais fait en sorte que Mayuzumi roule une pelle à Kuroko devant Akashi, histoire de bien faire chier l'Empereur 8D (ce type est un véritable conn*rd, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime XD)._

* * *

La nuit ne fut pas bonne du tout.

De tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, celui-là devait être le pire. Cette satané chose aux cheveux longs était revenue le hanter dans ses rêves - et, comme si ça n'était pas assez, il avait fallu qu'elle possède le visage d'Aomine. Alors imaginez son désarroi quand il a vu Aomine avec une longue chevelure qui zigzaguait au sol comme un ruban maudit. Il devait quand même admettre qu'il avait plus eu peur d'Aomine que du fantôme - mais comment diable est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir plus peur d'un être humain que d'un esprit malfaisant, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement parce que dans son cauchemar, Aomine essayait de lui manger les jambes (mais ça encore, il ne savait absolument pas comment est-ce qu'il en avait pu rêver...).

En bref, la nuit fut longue et remplie de choses vraiment étranges - que Kuroko ne préférerait pas citer, parce qu'après tout, personne (à part lui vraisemblablement) n'aurait eu l'imagination assez tordue pour rêver d'un Aomine avec des cheveux longs. Ça revenait à faire de lui un travesti dans le genre «_ Drag Queen_ », et Kuroko s'en passerait bien.

Depuis donc quatre heures du matin, il était resté éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts, sans pouvoir parvenir à s'endormir. Dehors, les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, et les rayons du soleil éclairaient petit à petit la chambre d'Aomine. Sur son réveil, l'écran digital affichait « 06 : 00 » - Kuroko en déduit qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à sonner.

Une heure plus tard - ok, il l'avouait, il n'avait pas totalement eu raison. Il avait complètement oublié qu'Aomine était un lève-tard... - l'alarme, et tellement agaçante, du réveil sonnait, faisant grogner Aomine en dessous de lui. Ce dernier, alors allongé sur le ventre, se retourna sur le dos et fronça des sourcils, signe qu'il commençait sûrement à se réveiller.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après s'être tourné et retourné, Aomine ouvrit enfin ses paupières, s'habituant plus ou moins aux rayons du soleil qui étaient en train d'illuminer sa chambre, et se redressa en s'étirant. Ses muscles craquèrent tellement fort que Kuroko se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas déjà devenus de la glace dure...

« 'lut, Tetsu... » marmonna-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers sa baby-sitter.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Aomine pour que son coeur ne rate un bond dans sa poitrine, et il recula d'au moins dix bons mètres - mais même à dix mètres de sa baby-sitter, il pouvait _les_ voir bon sang !

« Oh putain Tetsu, c'est quoi ces cernes de malade ?! » s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt les traces noires sous ses yeux. Kuroko haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur un côté, ne comprenant pas trop sa situation.

« Des... cernes ? » répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Aomine, plus effrayé que paniqué, se redressa et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de sa baby-sitter avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Et si Tetsu n'avait opposé aucune résistance, c'était bien parce qu'il devait être en ce moment même le type le plus amorphe sur Terre...

« Mate-moi ça ! » fit Aomine en le plaçant devant le miroir, ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Lorsque Tetsu vit son reflet dans le miroir, il fronça d'abord des sourcils - avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux.

« Oh... » fit-il en passant sa main sous l'un de ses deux yeux, retraçant l'énorme trace noire qui lui servait de cerne.

« Quoi, « oh » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » s'étonna Aomine. Kuroko se retourna vers lui et le regarda - parce que ç'avait été quand même en partie de sa faute s'il avait passé une aussi mauvaise nuit.

« J'ai dû mal dormir. »

« Voir pas du tout, moui. » répliqua farouchement le plus grand des deux en soupirant. « C'est mon lit qui est pas assez confortable ? »

Surpris par la question, Kuroko secoua la tête.

« Non, au contraire... » répondit-il ensuite sous l'œil curieux d'Aomine. Ce dernier claqua sa langue contre son palais, faisant mine de réfléchir - mais il réfléchissait vraiment, en plus... - avant de pousser un « ah » synonyme du cri du génie, et avec un grand sourire, tourna à nouveau son regard vers Tetsu. Celui-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, commençant à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

« A-Aomine-kun ? » murmura-t-il après avoir avalé sa salive. Aomine approcha son doigt près de son front entre ses deux sourcils et poussa doucement dessus.

« Idiot. Les fantômes n'existent pas. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire tellement radieux qu'il donnait juste envie à Kuroko de le tuer. Mais, tiraillé entre son désir de massacrer Aomine et de le surveiller afin de faire son boulot de baby-sitter, il était sûr et certain de faire le deuxième choix. Après tout, si sa mère lui en avait confié la garde, ce n'était pas pour le retrouver mort à son retour...

À la place, il se contenta de frapper Aomine dans les côtes - le point faible de toutes les grandes perches japonaises, croyez-en son expérience... Aomine tira une grimace de douleur et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, grognant quelque chose sur un « vas-y mollo la prochaine fois » que Kuroko ignora royalement. Il quitta la salle de bain en premier et descendit dans la cuisine - ce qui était signe de mauvais présage pour Aomine, parce que dieu seul savait ce que sa baby-sitter allait préparer comme plat douteux... Et il était particulièrement certain de lui servir de cobaye en plus.

« Aomine-kun, tu devrais te dépêcher. Il est déjà 7h30 passée. » annonça la voix du bleuté en bas.

Le susnommé sursauta en entendant l'heure et se précipita dans sa chambre à la recherche de son uniforme. Une fois trouvé, il retira son débardeur à la va-vite et enfila sa chemise avant d'enlever son short et de mettre son pantalon dont il boucla la ceinture. Une fois sa veste sur ses épaules, il attacha maladroitement sa cravate autour de son col et descendit précipitamment les escaliers.

« J'y vais ! » cria-t-il en prenant son sac de cours sur son épaule. Kuroko le rejoignit à la porte d'entrée, un air surpris au visage.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ? » demanda-t-il. Aomine se tourna vers lui, enfilant ses chaussures à la va-vite.

« Pas le temps, j'vais être en retard ! » Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, il se redressa - et manqua un sursaut en voyant Tetsu s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier prit sa cravate entre ses mains et la noua avec agilité avant de la laisser retomber sur le torse d'Aomine.

« Ta cravate était mal mise. » lui fit remarquer sa baby-sitter, faisant rougir Aomine de honte. Ce dernier grogna un « merci » et détourna son regard, puis il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« J'y vais ! » annonça-t-il en dépassant le seuil de sa demeure. Kuroko eût un léger sourire et referma la porte, se souvenant sans vraiment le vouloir ses journées de lycéen - celles où il était impatient de rejoindre son club pour y pratiquer du basket, malgré la coach sadique qu'il avait eu...

Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la cuisine, il entendit un portable sonner et reconnu sans trop mal la sonnerie de son téléphone. Seul bémol, il avait totalement oublié où est-ce qu'il avait posé son portable et le temps qu'il le trouve, la sonnerie avait déjà cessé sa mélodie.

Arrivé trop tard pour décrocher l'appel, il ouvrit néanmoins l'écran pour savoir qui avait voulu le joindre - et un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'afficha sur l'écran. Il écarquilla les yeux, et le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer fut un « Kagami-kun » surpris et interrogatif.

_#

Aomine ne stoppa sa course qu'une fois arrivé devant sa salle de cours. Il aurait pu ouvrir la porte et s'excuser avant de s'asseoir à sa place - mais là, la situation était exceptionnellement dangereuse pour sa propre survie. Il devait même avouer qu'il préférait se trouver à la place de la nana de '_Haunted Places_' plutôt qu'ici même...

Il inspira un grand coup avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. De l'autre, il se prépara à frapper contre la surface en bois. Et mentalement, dans son esprit, il anticipa la venue d'un OVNI projeté contre lui.

_'Bon, à trois j'y vais... Un... Deux...'_

Aomine donna deux frappes assez fortes contre la porte, qui furent suivies d'un « entrez » au ton calme et serein. Actuellement, cela donna des frissons à Aomine, qui n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la porte désormais.

« Excusez-moi de mon ret- » eût-il tout juste le temps de dire avant d'esquiver tant bien que mal ce qu'il reconnut comme une paire de ciseaux - et bien rouge, comme la couleur favorite de leur propriétaire d'ailleurs...

Aomine manqua un cri, pas encore habitué à ce genre d'accueil - mais bon sang nom de dieu, qui s'habitue à **ÇA** ? On pouvait porter plainte pour violence envers mineurs !

« -tard... » termina-t-il les larmes aux yeux, heureux d'avoir échappé à la mort grâce à ses réflexes. Devant lui, son prof avait un grand sourire presque gravé sur son visage - et ce semblant de bonne humeur effraya intérieurement Aomine, qui aurait voulu crier comme une gamine de cinq ans.

« Bienvenue en cours, Daiki. » le salua son professeur (étrangement) tout souriant. Aomine lui rendit son sourire - quoique ça ressembla beaucoup plus à une grimace - et osa faire un premier pas dans la salle.

« B-Bonjour Akashi-sensei... » bégaya-t-il, butant sur les mots qu'il peinait presque à prononcer. Son professeur, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, désigna sa place et lui déclara :

« Tu peux t'asseoir à ta place, Daiki. Heureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas encore fait l'appel. »

Si Aomine aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement, il se contenta néanmoins de rejoindre sa place pour pouvoir reposer ses jambes qui avaient couru tout le long du chemin, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer à '_Haunted Places_' aussi tard hier soir - mais, minue papillon, avouons-le tout de même : c'était vraiment trop amusant de voir sa baby-sitter morte de trouille et se transformer en statue chaque fois qu'apparaissait cette saloperie aux cheveux longs. Tetsu détestait vraiment les fantômes et les esprits en tout genre à un tel point qu'Aomine se demanda si c'était un traumatisme.

« Daiki. » fit soudain la voix d'Akashi-sensei, coupant le fil de ses pensées. Aomine sursauta et bégaya un « o-oui ? », auquel Akashi répondit par un sourire qui traduisait la phrase : « sors une putain de feuille et ouvre ton fichu livre avant que je ne plante mes ciseaux dans tes beaux yeux bleus ». Ayant tout de suite compris la menace qui pesait sur lui, Aomine se dépêcha de sortir sa feuille et son manuel avant de prendre un crayon à papier (qui ne lui servirait pas vraiment à grand-chose, puisqu'il avait la mauvaise habitude d'avoir la flemme de prendre des notes...).

Akashi continuait de déblatérer des trucs sur _x_ et _y_ - choses auxquelles Aomine, comme l'idiot qu'il était, ne comprenait absolument pas. Autour de lui, certains gars de sa classe commençait à piquer du nez et à bâiller, notamment Murasakibara à côté de lui, qui mangeait tranquillement (et discrètement) un paquet de chips. Sans s'en rendre compte, Aomine le regarda faire - et en déglutissant, il se sentit soudain affamé, son ventre vide parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin. Murasakibara ne semblait pas se soucier de l'attention qu'on lui portait, jusqu'à ce que le ventre d'Aomine ne grogne bruyamment, assez en tout cas pour que le géant de deux mètres à côté de lui ne l'entende. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement de manger et tourna la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard mi-ennuyé mi-surpris.

« Ohé, Mine-chin. » chuchota-t-il en lui tendant son paquet de chips. « Prends-en une. »

Aomine loucha le paquet avant de lever les yeux vers Murasakibara, et il haussa un sourcil.

« T'es sérieux ? D'habitude, tu files jamais rien... »

« C'est juste que tu me fais pitié. » répliqua aussitôt le lycéen à côté de lui, faisant réagir Aomine au quart de tour. Ce dernier sentit une veine pulser sur son front - cependant, il n'en fit rien et tenta de rester le plus calme possible. Zen, quoi...

« Va t'faire. Mais merci quand même. » murmura-t-il en plongeant sa main dans le paquet de chips. Il jeta un regard devant lui, surveillant Akashi qui écrivait au tableau, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en retirant sa main du paquet. Il eût tout juste le temps de croquer sa chips qu'Akashi se tournait de nouveau vers la classe.

« Voilà comment résoudre ce problème. Des questions ? »

Si personne ne leva la main, Aomine en revanche se leva complètement de sa chaise, sa main sur sa bouche et des larmes aux yeux. Akashi haussa un sourcil, pas surpris pour deux sous de voir un imbécile tel qu'Aomine faire des interventions pareilles en plein cours. Mais s'il y avait bien qui le chiffonnait désormais, c'était de lui demander si ça lui arrivait souvent de se lever en cours en plein milieu de l'heure comme ça.

« Un problème, Daiki ? » fit-il en soupirant. « Si tu as mal au ventre, va à l'infirmerie. »

Aomine secoua la tête. « Les chips... ! »

_'Huh ? Les chips ?'_ se répéta mentalement Akashi en fronçant des sourcils. Aomine jeta un regard noir à côté de lui à Murasakibara et cria :

« Elles étaient au wasabi, salaud ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé c'était quel parfum. » répliqua Murasakibara en croquant une nouvelle chips. Aomine parut frustré d'une telle réponse qui le mit plus en colère, mais sa bouche le brûlait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à placer un mot.

« Urgh... Ça arrache ! » geignit-il en laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue. Akashi poussa un profond soupir et roula des yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer ces deux-là à de véritables gamins... - et aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, ils étaient en troisième année...

« Daiki, va aux toilettes te rincer la bouche. Quant à toi, Atsushi, passe-moi ce paquet de chips. Je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus : pas de nourriture en cours. » déclara Akashi, le ton de sa voix sonnant plus comme un ordre qu'une consigne. Murasakibara grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, visiblement contrarié à l'idée de filer sa source de nourriture au prof, mais il se leva tout de même et posa son paquet de chips sur le bureau avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

Quant à Aomine, il avait déguerpi si vite aux toilettes que personne ne l'avait vu passer.

_#

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, la cloche de midi venait de sonner. Aomine essuya sa bouche avec la manche de son pull et se rendit dans sa salle de classe - mais au moment même où il s'apprêtait à y rentrer, se jeta sur lui une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

« Da-i-chan ! ~ »

Le susnommé soupira en entendant la voix de son amie d'enfance et roula des yeux. Lui qui cherchait à tout prix à l'éviter, il était arrivé pile au mauvais moment... !

« Satsuki. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Satsuki était aussi collante qu'une ventouse, et tellement chiante qu'Aomine remerciait le bon dieu pour ne pas l'avoir mis dans la même classe qu'elle. Sérieusement, les nanas pouvaient être de vraies canons, mais certaines étaient vraiment difficiles à gérer... comme Satsuki, par exemple.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je viens tous les jours te voir au lycée ! » bouda-t-elle en gonflant ses joues. Aomine passa une main derrière ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler - mais Satsuki le prit de court et parla à sa place. « Eh ? Ta cravate est super bien nouée aujourd'hui... » remarqua-t-elle avec surprise en prenant entre ses doigts le tissus. Aomine sursauta avant de détourner le regard ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait lui parler de Tetsu, actuellement sa baby-sitter, ou bien garder ce genre de chose pour lui. Après tout, Satsuki était au courant que sa mère était une mère poule... Et rien ne lui échappait, malheureusement.

« Erm... c'est... »

« Ah ! » cria-t-elle soudain en le coupant une nouvelle fois dans le début de sa phrase. « Ne me dis pas que tu as amené une fille chez toi ?! »

« Qu- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'écria Aomine en posant sa main sur la bouche de son amie d'enfance, espérant étouffer ses propos un peu trop gênants. « C'est pas c'que tu crois... » lâcha-t-il en détournant à nouveau le regard, évitant les yeux lasers de Satsuki. Cette dernière étira un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres qu'Aomine sentit contre la paume de sa main, et il sut que cette fois, il était vraiment mal barré.

Il ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à Satsuki...

« Oh ? C'est pas une jolie brune au bonnet D ? »

« C'est moins joyeux que ça... » soupira son ami d'enfance en posant son dos contre le mur. Satsuki s'assit à côté de lui, attentive à ce qu'allait dire son ami d'enfance.

« Eh ? Vraiment ? »

Aomine hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

« Ma mère a fait appel à une baby-sitter. » déclara-t-il après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. » Satsuki tourna la tête vers lui, parfaitement au courant que la génitrice de ce dernier était surprotectrice envers son seul enfant.

« Mais tu sais pas qui. De toutes les baby-sitters, elle m'a trouvé un mec vraiment bizarre. »

« Ah oui ? Du genre ? »

Aomine se râcla la gorge, ses yeux toujours clos. « Ses cheveux... sont bleus. Pas bleu foncé, mais un bleu super clair. Et je pense qu'il fait beaucoup plus pire que toi en ce qui concerne la cuisine. Tu piges le truc ? »

Satsuki poussa un « hm » signifiant visiblement « oui », mais se ravisa aussitôt en se répétant mentalement la phrase qui venait d'être dite. « Attends, comment ça « pire que moi » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Peu importe ! Il est venu dimanche chez moi. Et il reste là pendant une semaine, le temps que mes parents reviennent de leur voyage. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as raccroché au nez quand je te parlais au téléphone ? » demanda son amie d'enfance en fronçant un sourcil. Aomine rouvrit un œil, trop flemmard pour ouvrir l'autre - cependant, il était tout de même intrigué par la question.

« Hein ? Quand ça ? »

« Je te parle de dimanche, abruti ! Je t'ai appelé pour savoir si je pouvais venir chez toi, et tu m'as raccroché au nez après m'avoir dit « salut » ! » grogna la jeune fille en secouant son ami d'enfance comme s'il était un prunier, espérant que ça lui rende le peu de mémoire qu'il pouvait lui rester. Après de longues minutes où il tenta de se souvenir pourquoi il lui avait raccroché au nez, Aomine se souvînt finalement d'un Tetsu endormi - et qu'il lui avait balancé un coussin dans la figure pour lui souhaiter en quelque sorte la bienvenue. Parce que oui, Aomine avait ses propres manières d'accueillir ses baby-sitters...

« Ouais ouais, mais c'pas un drame. » marmonna-t-il en soupirant. Satsuki en faisait toujours des tonnes et des tonnes - et pour quoi ? Pour un petit rien...

« « Pas un drame » ? Je venais de me disputer avec mon petit-ami je te signale ! »

« Raah ! Garde tes disputes pour toi, tu veux ! Je suis sûr que c'est encore pour un p'tit truc de rien du tout... »

« Pas du tout ! » répliqua Satsuki. « On s'est disputé à propos de toi... Il était jaloux de mon fond d'écran où on posait tous les deux. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était la seule photo de nous du lycée, il n'a pas voulu me croire. »

« C'est un gros jaloux ton mec. » ajouta Aomine juste après, et il laissa passer entre ses lèvres le souffle d'un soupir. « Pas le choix on dirait... Passe-moi ton téléphone. » fit-il à Satsuki. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, réticente à l'idée de donner son portable à son ami d'enfance. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec...?

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance. Aomine roula des yeux.

« Fais-moi confiance. J'enverrais pas de menaces de mort, promis. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Satsuki soupira et céda finalement en posant son portable dans la main d'Aomine. Ce dernier bidouilla quelques touches sur le portable avant de l'écarter et de le mettre face à lui, et il fit signe à Satsuki de se rapprocher. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans le champ de vision de la caméra, Aomine appuya sur le bouton et un petit flash apparut. Puis, il rendit le portable à sa propriétaire, faisant mine de de bâiller pour montrer que tout ça l'ennuyait - alors qu'intérieurement, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Voilà. Comme ça, t'auras deux photos. » expliqua-t-il en poussant un soupir. « Tu pourras mettre d'autres fond d'écran. »

Satsuki, d'abord surprise, laissa éclater sa joie en prenant Aomine dans ses bras, le traitant d' « idiot complètement tsundere ». Aomine tira une grimace, ne voulant pas vraiment passer pour un gros bisounours. C'est vrai quoi, il voulait uniquement que Satsuki lui lâche la grappe avec ses histoires de disputes... Pas qu'elle s'acharne sur lui encore plus...

« Hé, Dai-chan ?! » demanda celle-ci, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

Après le grognement de son ami d'enfance, Satsuki continua :

« Tu me présenteras ta baby-sitter ? »

Aomine étira un sourire crispé devant la question, et la seule chose qu'il put répondre fut un « qui sait... ». Honnêtement, il imaginait toujours le meilleur et le pire si Tetsu et Satsuki venaient à se rencontrer.

Bah... Laissons faire les choses, après tout...

_#

Ok. Il avait bien de dit de laisser faire les choses, mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit taper, soit se faire taper. Et n'importe quel idiot comme lui choisirait sans aucun doute la première option.

« Enfoiré... »

Mais comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé à là ? Il y avait à peine une heure auparavant, il venait de terminer les cours et était parti s'acheter une boisson parce qu'il crevait de soif. Et là, quand il venait de sortir du konbini, un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam était venu le plaquer contre le mur pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement.

Eh. Ça leur arrivait souvent aux gens d'en agresser d'autre comme ça ?

« On... On peut en parler autour d'un chocolat chaud ? » tenta Aomine, se sentant là maintenant comme le type le plus con de la Terre - mais eh, deux minutes : il devait être aussi le type le plus pacifiste qui soit en terme d'embrouilles ! (pour la simple, bonne et unique raison qu'il était beaucoup trop flemmard pour se prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit).

« Me prend pas pour un abruti fini, Aomine. » lui reprocha son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés et le regard plein de rancune envers lui. Aomine ne comprenait pas - ne comprenait rien tout court. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ce gars-là pour qu'il le haïsse autant ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

« Wow, du calme ! On s'est déjà vu au moins ? » demanda Aomine en haussant un sourcil, ses mains placées devant lui en signe de paix.

« Ahomine, je vais te buter... »

« Quoi ? Deux sec- »

« Aomine-kun ? »

Aomine sursauta en entendant son nom, prononcé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien depuis... Hier ? Ouais, hier...

« T... Tetsu ? »

Ce qui le choqua le plus ne fut pas de voir sa baby-sitter ici-même - bien que, il devait l'avouer, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Mais voir Tetsu avec une cigarette à la main...

Oh oui... Sa baby-sitter était vraiment pleine de surprises...

* * *

**Ici s'achève ce troisième chapitre - et sur une fin bien surprenante, je vous l'accorde... Cependant, pour les lecteurs qui ont retenu tous les détails du chapitre un, ça s'attendait sûrement XD Enfin, Aomine est aussi choqué que vous, alors bon, le prochain chapitre mérite quelques explications dessus (cependant, je ne dirais rien XD).**

**Sinon, je vous avoue que le passage que j'ai le plus adoré écrire, c'était celui des chips au wasabi XD L'idée m'est arrivée d'un coup pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre, et tout de suite j'ai adhéré ! x) Mais je pense sincèrement qu'Aomine est un pur pacifiste, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il est tellement paresseux qu'il n'a même pas envie de s'en prendre à une mouche, d'où sa petite vie paisible :D /SBAAAF/ *où comment trouver une explication à tout***

**La note d'auteur s'arrêtera ici XD Je pourrais continuer à raconter tout ce qui se trame dans ma tête, ça prendrait énormément de place sur le chapitre x) (vous imaginez, quand même, 70% de blabla et 30% d'histoire XD On est pas sortit de l'auberge ! u_u)**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements et à la prochaine :D**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


	4. Monday II

**My baby-sitter**

Pairing : **Aokuro (c'est le Bien ! Croyez-moi /SBAAAF/)**

Genre : **Romance, Humour, et des brutes à l'état pur dans ce chapitre 8D**

Rating : **T**

N/A : **AAAAARGH ! (QAQ) MILLE EXCUSES POUR CETTE HORRIBLE ATTENTE DE PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE ToT ! *se prend une patate dans la figure***

**Ce chapitre a eût beaucoup - beaucoup beaucoup - de mal à sortir. Il avait été tapé avant même mercredi de la semaine dernière, mais j'ai trouvé sa version tellement pas belle que j'ai pas osé vous le sortir xD (malgré tout, j'ai réussi l'exploit d'écrire cette version actuelle du chapitre en deux jours top chrono - mais pas je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster QAQ Sowwy...)**

**Sinon, j'ai remarqué avec BEAUCOUP DE JOIE que vous étiez toujours plus nombreux à suivre 'My Baby-sitter' :D ! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, je promets de ne pas lâcher le cap de sitôt ^^ !**

**Aussi, j'aimerais remercier YamiNeko-chan sans qui ce chapitre aurait été rempli d'horreurs/erreurs en tout genre x) Merci beaucoup pour tes corrections *^* !**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

« Tetsu ? » lança Aomine avec surprise et incrédulité.

Kuroko était juste là, en face de lui, un sac dans la main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Le bâtonnet avait déjà été entamé d'une bonne partie, et la fumée continuait de s'évaporer dans l'air. Visiblement, si Aomine ne s'attendait pas à croiser Kuroko vers le konbini, celui-ci n'avait pas non plus l'air de s'y attendre - comme le prouvait ses yeux bleus légèrement écarquillés, d'ailleurs, il avait stoppé net tout ses mouvements. Presque une parfaite statue de cire.

« Qui c'est, ç'ui-là ? demanda son agresseur en tournant son regard vers le bleuté. « Un de tes potes ?

- Erm... Pas vraiment, non.

- Je suis sa baby-sitter. » déclara Tetsu sans une once de gêne - en revanche, Aomine sentit la honte l'envahir, maintenant sûr et certain que sa réputation devait désormais être en train de tomber à l'eau. Aomine Daiki, l'un des joueurs de basket les plus forts de la préfecture, se faisait materner par une baby-sitter ? _Pfft_. Et puis quoi encore ? Manquerait plus que l'apocalypse...

Un long moment de silence s'interposa entre les trois jeunes gens - le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de l'agresseur d'Aomine - avant que celui-ci, finalement sortit de ses pensées pessimistes, ne se mette à crier :

« Tu pourrais dire des choses moins embarrassantes Tetsu ! fit-il en jetant un regard noir à sa baby-sitter. Celle-ci haussa des épaules.

- Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. À part ça, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'autre lycéen. Aomine sursauta, parce qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'autre idiot - et sans plus attendre, il le repoussa avec assez de force pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis, il se dirigea vers Tetsu, agrippa son poignet, et sans prévenir, courut aussi vite qu'il le put. On aurait pu lui dire qu'il fuyait le combat, ce qui n'était pas faux - mais juste, bordel, est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de se battre avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait même pas ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

- Aomine, sale tapette ! Reviens ! cria l'abruti fini en lui courant après. Aomine roula des yeux, exaspéré d'avoir à ses trousses quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et idiot que **ÇA**. Même lui aurait eu la flemme de lui courir après...

- Bordel, tu sais vraiment pas quand abandonner...! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents toujours en courant, ses doigts toujours enroulés autour du poignet de Tetsu. Bientôt, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante. Il lui tardait de trouver un endroit où se cacher avec sa baby-sitter. Il tourna la tête. A sa gauche, aucun endroit ne semblait pourvoir servir de cachette. À sa droite, il y avait une ruelle quelques mètres plus loin, et des buissons qui longeaient le trottoir. S'ils arrivaient à atteindre la ruelle sans se faire voir par l'autre imbécile qui les coursait, alors ils auraient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

_'Merde merde merde ! Il est pas prêt de nous lâcher la grappe !'_ jura intérieurement Aomine en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Bien que l'abruti fini se trouvât encore tout au bout de la pente, il n'empêche qu'il la remontait plutôt vite, assez en tout cas pour pouvoir les avoir de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Aomine grimaça et accéléra le rythme, rejoignant bientôt la ruelle devant eux. Regardant de nouveau en arrière, il vit que l'abruti fini venait de bousculer quelqu'un - et oh quelle chance, c'était une vieille qui portait des sacs de courses.

Néanmoins, il contourna tout de même le mur menant à la ruelle et y entra - et, comme toute ruelle qui se respectait, elle était vide de monde. Heureusement pour eux... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si lui et Tetsu étaient tombés sur un couple en train de faire des choses pas très décentes contre un mur ou à même le sol. Le faire dans un endroit pareil n'était pas son fantasme, mais il avait lu dans un journal que c'était l'un des plus populaires chez les femmes (en troisième position après la cabine d'essayage !) - et comment diable est-ce qu'il avait pu retenir ça... ben il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Aah... Bordel... soupira Aomine, la respiration haletante. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher, vraisemblablement. Est-ce que son mauvais karma était revenu pour lui porter la poisse ?! Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment ?

- Aomine-kun, par là. » fit soudain Tetsu en bougeant doucement son poignet pour attirer son attention. Aomine le regarda - avant de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit vociférer au loin un « Aomine, t'es passé où connard ! ». De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'insultes contre lui, ce mec devait vraiment lui en vouloir...

Kuroko eût vite fait le temps de lui montrer sa cachette qu'Aomine s'y dirigea avec précipitation, tirant derrière lui sa baby-sitter qui se retrouva contre le mur, et ils s'accroupirent à même le sol pour paraître les moins visibles possibles.

« Ta cigarette ! » cria Aomine dans un chuchotement en se rendant compte que la fumée qui s'échappait pouvait les trahir à tout moment. Kuroko la jeta à terre et Aomine s'occupa de l'écraser avec son pied, puis dans une synchronisation toute parfaite, chacun posa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre en guise de « chut ». Malgré qu'ils aient tous les deux leurs respirations hachurées, ils tentaient de la reprendre le plus discrètement possible.

L'abruti fini arriva quelques secondes plus tard, plus haletant qu'eux. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la ruelle, annonçant sans s'en rendre compte à Aomine qu'il venait d'entrer, et il tourna sa tête à gauche à droite avant de rebrousser le chemin. Si Kuroko ne dit rien, Aomine se marra intérieurement en se disant que cet idiot pouvait continuer à courir pendant longtemps sans jamais le revoir. Bien fait pour lui, personne ne coursait Aomine Daiki...

« Il est parti ? demanda Kuroko, la voix à moitié étouffée par la main du plus grand. Ce dernier sursauta et retira sa main, se rendant compte que Tetsu avait retiré la sienne depuis un bon moment déjà.

- J'crois... »

Encore pris d'un doute, Aomine redressa la tête pour voir avec soulagement que la ruelle était aussi déserte qu'avant. La voie désormais libre, Aomine décida de se relever. Par pur réflexe, il épousseta ses vêtements, avant de tendre une main à Tetsu. Ce dernier l'accepta avec plaisir et le remercia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le coin ? » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Kuroko lui montra le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main et lui répondit : « Des courses. Pour ce soir. »

Aomine sentit son ventre se serrer, déjà réticent à l'idée de goûter un autre plat de sa baby-sitter. Le gâteau au chocolat avait été atrocement dégueulasse, manquerait plus que du riz à moitié cramé... (et dans ces moments-là, il se disait qu'il allait finir à l'hôpital dans la semaine pour troubles intestinaux.)

« On mange quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? » questionna-t-il néanmoins en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comme il le redoutait, Kuroko hocha de la tête et l'instant d'après, il sortit de la ruelle, vite suivit par Aomine, dans l'idée de se rendre au konbini qu'ils avaient dû quitter à cause d'un certain imbécile qui les avaient coursés jusqu'ici.

Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, Aomine n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à la question qui le chiffonnait le plus depuis qu'il avait vu une cigarette dans les mains de sa baby-sitter. Ça l'avait plus ou moins choqué d'apprendre que Tetsu fumait, bien que ce dernier ait déjà 21 ans (la majorité au Japon). Cependant, il était bien décidé à lui poser la question et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira un bon coup et lâcha finalement :

« Dis... Tout à l'heure, tu avais une cigarette à la main. Tu fumes ? »

Les prunelles bleues se posèrent sur lui, et Aomine fut saisit d'un malaise étrange. Sa baby-sitter devenait parfois intimidante, et même si elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte, c'était assez flippant.

« J'ai commencé il y a un an. Mais rassure-toi, je ne fume que très rarement. Spécialement quand je suis chiffonné par quelque chose. »

Aomine laissa échapper un « oh » qui fut le début d'un long silence - avant que Kuroko ne prenne la parole.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

- ...J'avais soif. J'étais parti m'acheter une boisson, quand ce type est apparu de nulle part... grogna Aomine en se remémorant la manière dont il avait méchamment été plaqué contre le mur. Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est d'ailleurs...

- Huh ? Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? fit Kuroko avec étonnement. Pourtant, il avait l'air vraiment en colère après toi... Ne me dis pas que tu es-

- Une racaille ? le coupa Daiki. Attends, je sais que j'peux être flippant par moment, mais j't'assure, j'serais trop feignant pour faire la racaille...

Contre toute attente, Tetsu étira un petit sourire moqueur et poussa un « pfft » narquois qu'Aomine remarqua et entendit sans difficulté, et vexé, il répliqua :

- Oï, te moque pas, j'suis pacifiste moi...! »

Il passa une main embarrassé derrière sa nuque et grimaça. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec sa baby-sitter pour se rendre compte que lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, elle pouvait vraiment être très taquine...

Les portes du konbini s'ouvrirent automatiquement lorsque Kuroko s'en approcha. Tout de suite après, lui et Aomine furent accueillis par la caissière - une jeune fille dont toute l'attention portait sur ses ongles et qui semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, en prouvait ses bâillements de cinq secondes d'intervalle - d'un « bienvenue » traînant et peu enthousiaste. Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en soucièrent guère et lui répondirent par un hochement de tête. Aomine, qui suivait Kuroko, le vit aller tout droit dans le rayon nourriture et s'arrêter pile devant une étagère. Autant dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix, mais sa baby-sitter semblait chercher quelque chose de particulier, comme le montrait la petite liste de courses qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Des oeufs. murmura subitement Kuroko en regardant l'étagère en face de lui, son menton coincé entre son pouce et son index. Aomine posa à son tour ses yeux sur l'étagère - mais avant qu'il n'ait put trouver ces fameux œufs, les doigts de Tetsu avaient agrippé sa manche et ce dernier pointa du doigt l'étagère un peu plus difficile d'accès car trop haute pour lui. « Ici. Pourrais-tu les prendre, s'il te plaît ? »

- Hein ? Bien sûr mais... » Aomine lui lança un regard méfiant - il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'utilisation de ces oeufs, mais Tetsu et la cuisine... Ça faisait bien deux. « C'est pas pour un gâteau au chocolat, hein ? »

Il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Kuroko secouer négativement la tête.

« _Tamago Kake Gohan_. C'est le repas de ce soir.

- « _Tamago_... _Kake Gohan_ » ? répéta-t-il, et Kuroko aurait juré avoir vu des étoiles dans ses yeux. « Tu rigoles, j'adore ce truc-là ! »

- Vraiment ? » demanda Tetsu en écarquillant légèrement des yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

_'Chance de ouf...'_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même en soupirant. Il avait choisi au hasard une recette dans le livre de cuisine laissé par la mère d'Aomine, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'aimait manger son fils. Il fallait dire qu'il avait plutôt eût une bonne pioche.

« Et voilà ! s'écria Aomine en lui donnant la boîte d'oeufs. Tetsu le remercia avant de les ranger dans le sac, puis il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur la liste.

- Il nous faudrait de la sauce soja. » fit-il en se tournant vers Aomine. Celui-ci semblait avoir totalement oublié **QUI** allait aller aux fourneaux, mais moins il en savait et mieux c'était. Après tout, ça serait dommage de gâcher tant d'enthousiasme...

Aomine leva de nouveau le bras et attrapa la bouteille de sauce soja avant de la déposer dans le sac de courses. Une fois le tout payé en caisse, et après avoir été salués par la caissière encore à moitié endormie, ils rentrèrent à la maison avec hâte, impatients de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement. Aomine s'imaginait même déjà jouer à '_Haunted Places_' avec un Tetsu mort de trouille (quel sadique il faisait, parfois... et ça se disait pacifiste après !) !

Mais une nouvelle fois, le mauvais karma d'Aomine semblait s'acharner sur lui (quelqu'un devait vraiment le détester au point de lui lancer des mauvaises ondes) car, à peine venait-il de rentrer chez lui que son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il aurait pu ne pas décrocher, mais les vibrations contre sa cuisse n'était pas la meilleure sensation qu'il connaissait...

'_Satsuki ?_' lut-il sur l'écran lumineux avant de coller l'appareil contre son oreille.

« Dai-chan ? Dieu merci, tu es toujours vivant ! s'écria-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Aomine haussa un sourcil, son visage montrait une totale incompréhension. A croire que son cerveau ne captait plus rien (ou c'était peut-être Satsuki qui était devenue idiote à force de rester avec lui, qui sait...).

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Évidemment que je suis encore en vie... »

De l'autre côté du combiné, son amie d'enfance semblait à la fois paniquée et rassurée. De temps à autre elle respirait comme si elle était en état d'hyperventilation - et la seconde suivante, sa respiration revenait à la normale.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée ! cria-t-elle. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'aurais dû le retenir mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et il...

- « Il » ? Mais tu me parles de qu- »

Aomine se stoppa net dans sa propre phrase, la bouche grande ouverte et une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Autant dire qu'il imitait la statue à la perfection... - mais minute : l'idiot qu'il était avait **QUAND MÊME** réussi à comprendre quelque chose. Et demain, il allait pleuvoir des météorites, hein ?

« Satsuki. C'est ton petit-ami qui est venu me voir, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu - mais là, il était assez remonté, cependant pas contre son amie d'enfance, qui couina un petit « oui » et lui expliqua la situation de départ.

- C'était juste après la pause déjeuner. Il m'a dit qu'il nous avait vu ensemble et ça l'a énervé... Alors du coup, il a attendu la fin des cours pour te rejoindre et erm... en quelque sorte, « s'expliquer » avec toi...

- Eeeeh ~ C'est plus logique maintenant. J'me disais que j'avais jamais vu sa tronche à ce type et j'flippais tout seul en me demandant pourquoi il m'en voulait autant... songea Aomine en soupirant. S'il avait su que c'était le petit-ami de Satsuki, il l'aurait déjà remercié pour l'avoir gardée loin de lui aussi longtemps.

- Dai-chan, il ne t'a rien fait ?

- À part m'avoir fait courir un bon quart d'heure en compagnie de ma baby-sitter, rien de bien méchant. Par contre, lui doit encore être en train de courir à l'heure qu'il est...

- Hein ? Comment ça ? fit la voix de Satsuki dans le ton de l'étonnement.

- Ben... Je m'suis planqué dans une ruelle en attendant qu'il passe. Comme il avait l'air vraiment en colère après moi, il a dû continuer à me chercher...

- Ah ?! T'es en train de me dire qu'il est seul, là, au beau milieu de la ville, à cette heure-ci ? C'est horrible, Dai-chan ! Tu... On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Q-Quoi ? Attends mais t'es bornée toi ! Je te rappelle que ce gars a voulu me péter la tronche, tu tiens vraiment à c'que j'me fasse tuer !? répliqua-t-il en serrant son portable, en s'imaginant qu'il était en train d'étrangler Satsuki. Il ne comprenait vraiment que dalle aux cerveaux des nanas : qu'est-ce que son amie d'enfance avait derrière la tête pour lui proposer un truc pareil ? Franchement...

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul comme ça ! Il y a tellement de conneries à faire dehors, il n'est pas question qu'il en fasse une !

- Satsu... »

_Bip_.

Ok. Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus intelligent de la terre - ni même le plus fort. Il n'était certes pas très patient, mais outre son impulsivité, il savait néanmoins réagir très rapidement. Et cette situation, pour l'idiot qu'il était, le dépassait de plus en plus. Satsuki venait de lui raccrocher au nez, est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé au départ parce qu'elle s'inquiétait ? Et la minute d'après, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui... Abusé, ouais. Une veine pulsa contre son front tandis qu'il serrait encore avec plus de force l'appareil dans sa main.

« Grr... Satsuki, tu m'le paieras ! » maugréa-t-il en posant son sac de cours par terre. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et grimaça, en pensant à tous ses plans du soir qui venaient de partir en fumée à cause de d'une idiote et de son abruti fini de petit-ami.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : devait-il y aller ? Ou bien laisser tomber cet abruti fini ? Il voulait quand même sa peau...

Après réflexion, il soupira.

Dans la cuisine, Tetsu sursauta brusquement en entendant un « j'reviens dans pas longtemps » de la part d'Aomine - et juste après, la porte d'entrée qui claqua encore une fois.

* * *

Retrouver le petit-ami de Satsuki, c'était comme chercher Charlie. Il avait beau courir dans tous les sens, tourner à chaque angle, explorer tous les recoins qui lui étaient alors jusqu'à inconnus, il avait l'impression qu'il ne retrouverait jamais l'abruti fini. Il avait envoyé un bref message à Satsuki lui disant qu'il s'en occupait, et qu'elle devait rester chez elle pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents. En revanche, sa baby-sitter devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui à cause de son soudain départ, aussi avait-il prit soin de lui envoyer un message disant qu'il ne serait pas long - du moins, il l'espérait.

La nuit venait de faire son apparition quand il retrouva le petit-ami de Satsuki, dans un parc vide et désert seulement éclairé par les nombreux lampadaires ('_Oh, ça me rappelle quelque chose..._' se remarqua mentalement Aomine en frissonnant. Il devait arrêter les jeux d'horreur, c'était mauvais pour sa santé mentale...). Les mains de l'abruti fini étaient appuyées contre un poteau, et il tentait visiblement tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. En voyant une goutte de sueur couler de son front pour atterrir au sol, Aomine avala sa salive en se demandant pendant combien de temps est-ce que ce taré avait couru, et se plongea dans une autre longue réflexion, hésitant entre se barrer d'ici et appeler Satsuki pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé son gugusse ou régler ses comptes avec lui. Ça lui ferait un problème en moins, c'était déjà ça...

Il fit un premier pas vers lui, et à peine avait-il bougé que la tête de l'autre se tourna vers lui, le regard surpris vite remplacé par une lueur de rage.

« Aomine, petite tapette. Où tu t'es caché pendant tout ce temps-là ? Dans les jupes de ta mère ? En train de faire dans ton slip ? fit-il avec un ton moqueur dans sa voix. Son interlocuteur eût un rictus en coin et lui rendit sa dose de provoc', faisant mine de se gratter l'oreille avec le petit doigt en guise de bravade.

- Pfft. J'étais juste sous ton nez, mais t'es tellement bigleux que t'as rien dû voir.

- Tch, connard. » cracha l'abruti fini en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Il le prit par le col de sa veste - néanmoins, Aomine ne broncha pas, soutenant son regard furieux. « T'en fais pas, j'vais bien t'amocher la tronche, mais avant, petite question pour toi. »

Aomine fronça des sourcils, curieux de savoir quel genre de question est-ce qu'il allait lui poser - bien qu'il ait déjà sa petite idée là-dessus...

« Satsuki. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ? »

Bwah ! Il en était sûr, à tous les coups !

« Une plaie. Une véritable plaie. Chiante. Et trop bavarde. » répondit-il sans hésitation avec un sourire tapant en plein dans la provocation. L'autre serra les dents et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la joue. Sous le choc, Aomine tomba à terre et se trouva un peu assommé, mais la douleur était présente et cognait sur la partie droite inférieure de son visage. Il posa une main sur sa joue qu'il sentait déjà enflée, dans un acte se rapprochant plus du réflexe que dans l'idée d'apaiser sa souffrance.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cette fois rempli de défi.

Au diable le pacifisme, la guerre venait d'être déclarée. Ce gars avait une bonne droite, mais Aomine n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire, loin de là.

« Ok... J'vois qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. murmura-t-il, la main toujours sur sa joue. Il commençait à se sentir frustré, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Du moins, pour l'instant. Même si sa joue lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait subi bien pire. Durant son enfance, sa mère lui tirait carrément les oreilles dès qu'il faisait une connerie !

- T'es qu'un enfoiré. J'me demande pourquoi Satsuki continue de traîner avec toi.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je t'ai rien fait à c'que je sache !

- Oh que si, figure-toi que tu m'emmerdes ! » cria son interlocuteur avec rage. Il plaqua de nouveau Aomine au sol en prenant soin de bloquer avec son genou son bras libre et leva de nouveau le poing, prêt à frapper le bronzé. « J'suis persuadé que Satsuki peut parler des jours et des jours de toi sans s'arrêter, elle est toute émoustillée quand on parle du grand Aomine Daiki ! Oh oui, tu verrais sa tête, elle a un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des étoiles même dans les yeux ! »

Furieux, il lança son poing en direction d'Aomine qui réussit à le retenir de son autre bras, néanmoins cela ne l'arrêta pas et il esquiva avec justesse le deuxième poing qui s'abattit brusquement contre le goudron. Adversaire ou pas, Aomine eût malgré tout mal pour lui et tira sans s'en rendre compte une grimace de douleur.

« Mets-toi à ma place une seconde et demande-toi c'que peux ressentir un mec quand il entend sa petite-amie lui dire à longueur de journée « tu sais, mon ami d'enfance ci, mon ami d'enfance ça... ». Le pire, c'est que sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'es mis à le haïr et tous les soirs tu t'imagines en train de l'étrangler pour que cet ami d'enfance te foute enfin la paix. Mais tu peux pas, parce que ta petite amie veut pas que tu le touches. Frustré ? Ouais. Surtout quand j'vois l'écran de son téléphone. Devine qui j'vois taper la pose avec MA petite-amie. J'te jure... »

_'Sûr, même moi j'aurais un peu les boules...'_ songea Aomine en fronçant des sourcils. Cependant...

« T'es un gros jaloux. J'suis sûr que t'as même pas pensé à regarder son portable avant de venir m'faire chier. » continua-t-il à voix haute en soupirant. « Avoue. »

Un moment de silence s'interposa entre eux avant que l'autre ne le fusille du regard.

« Ouais et ? En quoi le fait de regarder son portable changerait notre situation actuelle ?

- Je serais déjà en train d'effrayer ma baby-sitter à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ton chaperon aux cheveux bleus ? Bordel, je te savais pas aussi gay... » soupira l'autre avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Il leva de nouveau son bras, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois Aomine. Pour le coup, ce dernier ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sa main se remette aussi vite du choc contre le goudron. Ce petit imprévu réussit à ralentir son temps de réaction qui se fit plus lent de quelques secondes - mais ce fut assez pour permettre à son adversaire de diriger son poing vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant autant mentalement que physiquement au choc en serrant la mâchoire.

Mais il n'y eût jamais de troisième coup.

Quelques secondes plus tard, s'attendant toujours au choc qui n'arrivait pas, Aomine rouvrit avec hésitation un œil, puis l'autre, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Aussi incroyable et imprévu que cela puisse paraître, Aomine se sentait comme le gars le plus chanceux du monde, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout compris ce qui se passait au début. Comme l'idiot qu'il était, il avait envie de dire...

« Quelqu'un a vu un petit chaperon bleu par ici ? » questionna une voix plutôt joyeuse en dépit de la situation qui surprit les deux lycéens. Aomine vit le poignet de l'abruti être retenu par une autre main, qui semblait visiblement avoir plus de force que lui. Son propriétaire affichait un de ces sourires sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard montrait toute l'assurance dont il faisait preuve en ce moment.

Ce mec avait confiance en lui. Ça se voyait à trois mille kilomètres de là.

« Putain, t'es qui toi ? grogna l'abruti fini en fronçant des sourcils. Le sentiment de rage qu'il éprouvait sembla encore monter lorsqu'il vit que le nouvel arrivant ne cessait de sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner sur les gars comme lui. C'est le genre de type qui n'est même pas capable de te rendre la pareille tellement il est feignant, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil en accompagnement. Aomine se sentit indigné par une telle réponse et répliqua :

- Eh ! J'te permets pas !

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Et puis en plus... (il jeta un regard à Aomine et son sourire s'étira encore un peu plus.) Il n'en a rien à faire de toi. J'me trompe ? »

Aomine laissa sa bouche grande ouverte par surprise, puis la referma et fronça un sourcil montrant son incompréhension. Ce type était venu pour le sauver ou pour l'envoyer à l'abattoir ? Purée, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait clarifier les choses...! Son mauvais karma lui jouait encore des tours, décidément...

« Ah ? Et tu me conseille de faire quoi, alors ? fit son adversaire en jetant un regard hautain à Aomine. Le nouveau venu haussa des épaules, néanmoins, il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son poignet, et ne cessa pas le sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Rien. Ce gars est un pacifiste après tout.

- Une bonne raclée va lui faire du bien, alors lâche-moi. Et puis d'abord, tu sors d'où comme ça ? Ça te prend souvent de fouiner dans les affaires des autres ?

- Wow, tout doux ! Je suis qu'un mec de passage ici, j'suis aussi pacifiste que lui ! répondit son interlocuteur en pointant Aomine du doigt, qui n'arrivait même pas à placer un mot à dans la conversation, c'était pas croyable !

- Putain tu fais chier avec tes histoires de pacifistes à la con ! Relâche-moi ! »

Un « non » sous-entendu par le sourire de l'autre eût le don de le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs qu'il ne l'était - et il retira son autre poing auparavant prisonnier de la main d'Aomine (dont l'attention avait été complètement distraite par les deux gigolos au-dessus de lui).

Soudain, son adversaire bascula brusquement en arrière, sous le regard étonné d'Aomine et du nouvel arrivant - plus vraiment si nouveau. Les deux ne captèrent pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, mais le nouveau venu fut le premier à réagir en voyant un ballon de basket rebondir au sol, et sa réaction fut l'une des plus étranges qu'Aomine n'ait jamais vu par rapport à une situation pareille...

« Kurokocchi ! » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il voulut écarter les bras, mais comme il était assis en position accroupie, il perdit brusquement l'équilibre et s'appuya sans le faire exprès sur le ventre d'Aomine, qui manqua de recracher les chips wasabi de ce matin.

« Kise-kun. Ça fait à peine une semaine. »

« Ça fait longtemps ! » bouda Kise en tirant une moue. Aomine commença à pousser un ricanement craintif en reconnaissant la voix derrière lui. Difficile de dire s'il était surpris ou effrayé (à moins qu'il ne soit les deux en même temps).

« T-Tetsu ? »

Ce dernier soupira et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens. Bon sang, ça faisait deux chapitres de suite qu'il devait intervenir à la fin... Tout ça pour sauver les fesses de ce stupide Aomine. Il était sa baby-sitter, certes, mais si l'autre pouvait éviter des embrouilles pareilles, ça serait plutôt pas mal. A cause de lui, il n'avait même pas pu manger son bol de _Tamago Kake Gohan_ (qui lui semblait comestible, juré !) et avait fait le tour du quartier à pied pour retrouver cet imbécile (et où, en plus ? Devinez. Le parc lui semblait **ÉTRANGEMENT** familier...).

Bon. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sévère, mais là, une certaine personne méritait bien de se faire passer un savon (et en même temps, ça lui permettrait de se venger pour la soirée d'hier).

« Rentrons, Aomine-kun. Je pense qu'on va avoir une petite discussion. »

Aomine déglutit au ton faussement impassible de sa baby-sitter et se redressa de suite. Plus loin devant lui, il vit le corps de l'autre abruti fini, complètement K.O par... un ballon de basket ? Même en pleine nuit, il reconnaîtrait la couleur orangée et les traits en courbe caractéristiques de son objet favori.

« C'est la fameuse _Ignite Pass_ de Kurokocchi ! » lui murmura le dénommé « Kise-kun » s'il se souvenait bien, près de son oreille. « Terrible, hein ? Honnêtement, j'aimerais pas être à sa place, le pauvre ! »

Au dire du gars à ses côtés, Aomine frissonna et se releva précipitamment - au risque de se faire tuer lui aussi par cette '_Ignite Pass_', qui, même si elle était meurtrière, était réellement cool. La trajectoire du ballon était rapide, excellente pour surprendre n'importe quel adversaire et détruire son plan d'attaque. Tetsu avait-il fait du basket avant ? Bon sang, si c'était le cas, c'était un signe du bon karma ! Il penserait à lui poser la question en rentrant (enfin, dès qu'il ne serait plus en colère après lui, hein, il n'était pas suicidaire...).

Néanmoins, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un ballon de basket pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

C'est pour ça que là maintenant tout de suite, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de dire, c'était : bordel, mais qu'est-ce que sa mère avait pécho comme baby-sitter ?

* * *

**Ici se termine ce quatrième chapitre !**

**Argh, deux chapitres de suite que Kuroko vient sauver les fesses de son mec, si c'est pas de l'amour ça *^* ! Sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir ENFIN poster ce chapitre après une semaine (et 48 heures) d'attente x) ! J'étais vraiment impatiente de le mettre en ligne, surtout après sa correction xD Malheureusement, je viens de reprendre les cours (eh oui, depuis lundi déjà... La semaine est passée plutôt vite cependant x)), du coup, les chapitres mettront un peu plus de temps à sortir de leur nid - ou mon cerveau, si vous préférez quelque chose de plus concret XD**

**Et aussi, le mois d'Avril est plutôt chargé pour moi x) Je pars en Allemagne du 1er au 8 Avril :D ! C'est un voyage d'échange, d'ailleurs ma correspondante a l'air plutôt nice :D (mouhaha, imaginez la grosse otaku qui se ramène en Allemagne et qui sort : "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein wir sind die Jäger!" XD) Enfin bref, du coup, le rythme de la fiction va ralentir, mais je ne lâche pas le cap pour autant ;)**

**Ensuite (oui, autre événement XD), mon deuxième brevet blanc tombe sur la semaine du 15 Avril et il faut dire que j'ai intérêt à bosser si j'veux avoir la moyenne en maths x) Donc, les chapitres sortiront encore plus lentement que prévu xD Mais après ces épreuves, je pourrais finalement me consacrer à l'écriture, alors j'essaie d'être courageuse x) (même si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes études pendant plus de deux minutes cela dit x) il y a tellement de choses qui retiennent mon attention, uuurgh...)**

**Au fait, en relisant le premier chapitre de 'My Baby-sitter', je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils ne se faisaient pas la bise au Japon XD Fail ! La bise, c'est un truc purement français x) Au Japon, ils s'inclinent et c'est comme ça qu'ils se disent bonjour xD Enfin, maintenant que j'ai écrit et mis ça en ligne, je peux pas changer, mais je promets de ne pas refaire la même erreur !**

**Voilà voilà, fin du long blabla de Splash Boum ! :D (avouez, vous êtes soulagé hein ? Ah moins que vous ayez sauté la partie note de l'auteur x))**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent et ajoutent la fiction en favoris, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs ;)**

**A la prochaine ^o^**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
